Understand
by katiebug27
Summary: When the team is called in for a case in Las Vegas, Nevada, Spencer starts to worry. Not only, do the victims look like him, their lives are like his. Then Reid disappears. The team finds unsub and baby who looks like Reid. Is it him? De-aged Reid. (Under Construction)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps, Katie here with a new and improved chapter one of Understand. I am not going to give up on this because this is my first story I started on here. Again this is set in 2014 and Callahan is on the team, I am sorry for any mistakes. Let's get on with the story.**

**Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds**

JJ walked to Hotch's office, files in hand. She stuck her head into his office, "Hotch, we got a case." Hotch nodded and she turned back around to tell the others.

"Guys we got a case." The small group sighed and in minutes they were waiting in the briefing to start.

"Okay," JJ started "In Las Vegas, Nevada, white adults aging 25-40 have been abducted. Tracy Williams, age 33, is the most recent one. She was taken from her home last night." A picture of a brown haired, brown eyed woman showed up on the screen.

"Five adults have been taken, no bodies have been found, you think they are still alive?" Callahan asked.

"Sense their bodies haven't been found it is a likely chance but statistics say that it's unlikely. Though he could be keeping the bodies, burning them, selling them or eating them." Reid said, making Garcia shake her head.

"That's gross." She quickly said making Reid shrug his shoulders.

The screen showed five more adults that looked similar to Tracy, as JJ continued, "John White, age 29, was taken five weeks ago, then four weeks ago Sara Wilson, age 40, was taken from her boyfriends house. Then Lana Nolan, age 26, was taken from her home three weeks ago, and two weeks ago Jack Russell, age 36, was taken from his home."

"Garcia see if the victims have anythings else in common, wheels up in twenty."

**The Plane**

"Okay what to you got for us baby girl?" The team surrounded the computer hoping for good news.

_"So, I have great news my lovelies, I found that every victim graduated from Las Vegas Public School, and every one of the victims parents were drug addicts, alcoholics, something. Then I thought what would my amazing team of superheroes do? I thought you guys would want me to look or people who graduated from Las Vegas Public School, with alcoholic or drug using parents or bad parents in general."_

"Las Vegas Public School?" Reid asked.

_"Yes my junior G-man."_

"I went to that school." The team sat for a moment before JJ started up the conversation again.

"It's probably nothing Spence, and besides your parents weren't like the victims parents."

"Yeah, it's just a coincidence." Callahan said.

Reid shrugged his shoulders, even though they weren't alcoholics or drug users, some would consider his parents "Bad Parents."

Rossi finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Garcia, in that list how many were white males, age 30 to 40, who are still in Las Vegas."

_"Uh, there are five men." _

"Keep that list and look where they have been anything." Hotch said.

_"I'll be back with more information, good luck my lovelies, be safe." _

The screen turned black and the team was quiet before Hotch spoke.

"JJ and Morgan go to Tracy William's house, ask neighbors if they saw anything, Callahan and Rossi go Jack Russel's house, again ask neighbors, Reid and I will go to the station." Hotch said and the team was silent for the rest of the flight.

**Station**

After hours of finding out almost nothing the team decided to give the profile.

"The Unsub is a white male, age 30 to 40 and has grown up in Las Vegas and probably still lives here. His parents are most likely alcoholics, drug users or abusive." Morgan started off.

"He went to Las Vegas Public school and most likely graduated with one of the victims." Callahan followed.

"The bodies haven't been found meaning the victims could still be alive though it is a low chance. Tracy is most likely still alive, it's only been a day." Reid said.

"He's smart, no house had no other signs that he was there other than forced entry, and he may know the victims personally, no parents had known there children were missing, until they were told." Rossi said

"That is it for now thank you." Hotch said making everyone leave.

The team turned back to the board fill with pictures, and a map, all trying to think of anything else. Then the phone rang making them jump out of their concentration.

"Hey Baby Girl, you're on speaker."

_"Okay after some serious work I narrowed it down to one person, Nick Wright. He matches the profile perfectly, both parents were drug addicts and alcoholics and my guess is that, that is not a good combination, anyways. Wright grew up and became a scientist, like a really famous one, and he got married to a woman named Sabrina Williams and they had twins, one girl one boy, Spencer and Trina. But this story isn't a happy one, a couple months ago Sabrina and Wright went through a divorce and the custody battle was won by Wright, but six weeks ago when Spencer and Trina went to see their mother, Sabrina went crazy and killed Spencer and put Trina in the hospital. Five weeks ago Trina ended up dying."_

"Well there is your stressor," Rossi said.

Hotch got closer to the phone, "Do you have a location on him Garcia?"

_"Sadly I don't, Wright disappeared off the map when the divorce started, there is almost nothing on him. But I'll keep on searching, oh, and Reid, be careful I don't have a good feeling with your name being similar to Wright's son. Garcia out." _

The bubbly blonde disappeared off the screen, making the room now go quiet.

"It's getting late, we are going back to the hotel, make sure your phone is on, and we will come back as early as possible." Hotch said. The team just nodded their heads wanting to get to sleep.

The team drove to the hotel and went to their rooms. They went to sleep, unaware of the danger lurking around one of their own.

**Unknown Person**

The Unsub stood right outside the door, 122. Inside the room was his prize. He might be hard to get a hold of, but every bruise would be worth it. He pulled out his card he easily stole from the worker and opened the door. The soft snores of Spencer Reid could be heard, there he was, his prize. He pulled out the rag that smelled like chloroform and pushed it onto the young man's face. Spencer awoke and kicked and punched but he had the upper-hand. He put the rag back in his pocket once Spencer fell asleep. He tied Spencer's arms and legs then put duct tape over his mouth. With that the Unsub took the young man, closed the door and skillfully exiting the building and driving off.

**Well, this isn't fantastic but I think it is better then before. Thank you for reading and follow and favorite or whatever you want, and thank you for reading! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Katiebug is back with a brand new chapter! Now just before you start reading this will be a kidfic. But this story will be different from other kidfics, so yep. Hope you like!**

**I sadly still so not own Criminal Minds**

Morgan was angry, no wait, past angry. His little brother was taken last night and they think it was by the unsub. Morgan was waiting outside the hotel for his team. He got thrown out when he punched the wall. He started pacing back and forth minutes earlier because he was waiting too long. He was deep in thought when his team emerged from the hotel.

Hotch looked at Morgan and spoke, " Morgan we are ready to go."

"Then lets get to the station!" Morgan said, suppressing his anger.

Morgan started walking to the SUVs but Hotch made no move, instead he spoke, " Morgan, are you able to work this case?"

"Yes, Hotch! Why wouldn't I be able to! I need to find the guy who took my brother!" Morgan yelled at his boss.

Hotch stood there for a minute before speaking, "Very well, but if, you freak out like you did in there," he pointed towards the hotel, "I can, and will take you off this case and send you home."

Morgan nodded and they walked to the SUVs, boys in one and girls in the other. The others weren't surprised the way Morgan acted, Reid was a trouble magnet. He always seemed to find danger, put himself in danger or the danger comes to him. Either way, he always found trouble.

**Unknown location **

Spencer woke up in a haze, everything was blurry. He remembered he woke up to a sweet sent, which now he guesses was chloroform. His sight was still _really _blurry. _I don't have my contacts or glasses _he thought to himself. Even though he couldn't see much he still looked around. His arms and legs were tied onto something similar to a operating table and his mouth was taped shut. Spencer closed his eyes once more just trying to remember anything. _Nothing._

He looked around once more. The unsub also changed his close, instead of work close, he wore sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. The building looked pretty big, which meant he was probably in a warehouse. _They better come soon or- _

"Ahh Spencer you're finally awake! I've been waiting," Spencer looked to his left to see the unsub. Nick Wright. "Your sister and I have been waiting, I should say."

Spencer looked at him, _I don't have a sister._ "Mm"

"Spencer I can't understand you here," Nick ripped off the tape and Spencer wanted to spit or something at him but he decided it wasn't best," there now speak."

"I don't have a sister." Spencer told the unsub.

"Yes you do Spencer."

"I never had one," Spencer had no clue why he was arguing with him, his mouth never stopped moving.

"Spencer don't argue. Yes. You. Do!" With that Nick hit him with something, Reid wasn't sure what, but it hurt.

Nick looked in delight, "There, if you ever speak like that to me again it will be worse, but you probably won't remember later so.."

"What do you mean?" Reid said he was sure he had a concussion he felt blood on the side of his face.

He looked at Reid and brightened up, "I can't believe I forgot! I need to give you a shot!"

The excited man walked over to a table, when he walked back he was holding a needle. "Now, I'm going to give you this shot and after I'm going to unbuckle you and if you try to run I can catch you," the man warned.

"Nick what is in that?" Alarmed Spencer said.

"You'll see, and it's not Nick, it's dad."

"Nick." Once again Spencer couldn't believe himself.

Nick was furious," Why do you have to be so defiant! Just follow my rules and you Won't get hurt!" Once again he hit Reid with that something again.

_Must be a book _he thought to himself. Nick then stabbed the needle into Spencer's arm. He quickly unbuckled Reid and he took his opportunity. Spencer punched him in the face and Nick fell to the ground, and Reid ran for it. He reached the door and opened it and the men quickly got to him again. _I must be slowing down _the panicked Reid thought.

Spencer elbowed him in the face and ran into the woods. Spencer tripped over something so he hid. After minutes passed, his body started to hurt. The pain felt like growing pains, but worse. He stayed there for two or three minutes before he heard Nick calling him.

"SPENCER! YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

That's when he started to panic, not because he thought he would be caught, no, he was getting smaller. Then he stopped and he was the size of a eight month old. Then he heard Nick getting closer.

"SPENCER! I KNOW THE SHOT KICKED IN!"

Spencer panicked even more so he crawled even farther into the woods. He couldn't quite walk Yet, or speak. Then he hid in a small opening in a tree.

"SPENCER! SON!"

_Great, I'm his son now._

**Station **

It was now noon and the team still had no leads.

"Garcia look for abandoned warehouses anywhere in Nevada," An impatient Hotch said.

_"I'm sorry sir but- OMG! I found a warehouse his grandma passed down!" _

Garcia quickly gave them the address and the team was off, thinking one thing, we are one our way.

**Well, that is the end for chapter 2. I was going to write chapter 2 some time next Monday but I just HAD to write. But anyways, hoped you liked this. Sorry if you were expecting Spencer to get killed by a psycho, which sounds like a great second story... anyways if you don't like have other people read it, share the baby reid. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Here is the awesome chapter 3 for Understand. Last time we saw the BAU the team found somewhere they think Spencer could be and Spencer is now a Baby. Awww little Reid us ALWAYS adorable! By the way, in this story I'm putting Spencer at 30 not 33 because the way I had things if Spencer was 33 in my story it would've been a bit weird. Anyways, here is chapter 3.**

**Aww, I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

Spencer could hear Nick's footsteps. They were really, _really, _close. Reid pushed himself farther into the tree, hoping Nick wouldn't see him. Then he saw his shoes, Reid put his now tiny hand over his mouth.

"SPENCER! COME OUT!"

With all of his might, Spencer did not scream, move, or make any noise. He was perfectly still. _Come on guys get here now! _Spencer thought to himself. After seconds of Nick being there he left again, cursing under his breath. Spencer let out a breath he was holding in. He thought he should crawl another way, or move back to the warehouse, but he couldn't make himself move. _They better get here soon._

**With the team**

The team was only 10 minutes away at most, if they followed speed limits. If they didn't, 5 minutes at most. Many thoughts went through their minds. _Will he be ok? Is he alive? Is he hurt? _Of course they answered themselves with of course, yes, and no. Why Wouldn't he be okay?

Not less then 7 minutes later they pulled up to the warehouse. The team got out and searched the warehouse. Getting all clears, and Callahan bringing out a baby girl around the age of 8-9 months.

"Bring her to the ambulance, stay with her incase Wright comes back." Hotch told Callahan.

Kate gave a slight nod before leaving.

"Hotch! Think they ran out and into the woods!" The team looked over to Morgan.

"Okay Morgan and JJ, you two stay together and go look, and tell some of the Detectives to look also, Rossi and I will stay here incase he comes back," Hotch ordered his three remaining Agents.

The two nodded and did as they were told, telling a few Detectives the plan. After a few minutes of talking they went out searching.

**Back to baby Spencer**

Spencer sat for a few minutes before hearing sirens. _Finally! _He heard the sirens even closer, meaning they probably pulled in. Spencer crawled out of the small hole. It was harder to move since he was now wearing just the gray t-shirt. It was also getting colder, _must be turning night._ Spencer sighed at his luck. He crawled from the direction he came from.

After what seemed like hours of crawling, which was only ten minutes, Spencer grew tired. _I swear I didn't crawl this far. Am I lost? _Spencer told himself no, I'm not lost. He sat for a minute before crawling some more. _I'm lost. _Spencer had no clue he had been crawling but it seem more tiring now. He couldn't believe it, he got lost. Then, he felt two hands pick him up and he screamed.

**Again, to the team**

JJ and Morgan just started walking they saw a trail, well two trails. They would've split up, but they didn't want to loose each other or worse, get caught by the unsub. They would've asked the Detectives to follow one but they already wandered off. After looking at the two trails, they decided on one, hoping it lead to Reid. They followed the trail for a while, it was hard to follow but they followed it. The trail led them to a tree.

"Maybe the unsub found Reid, and took off," Morgan theorized.

"Maybe but- Morgan look at that," JJ pointed to what looked like a pair of sweat pants, Spencer's size.

The sweat pants were only several feet away, when they reached them they confirmed that they were Reid's size.

"Let's keep searching," JJ pushed on.

The pair walked around for a good ten minutes before noticing something.

"JJ there's something out there."

JJ took a few extra steps before noticing something else, "Morgan that isn't a something, it's a kid!" JJ ran towards the kid with Morgan right at her heals. She grabbed the kid from behind with out thinking, and the baby screamed.

JJ cradled and cooed at the young baby, hushing him which quieted him down.

"Yea that's it, shhh."

Morgan stared at the pair, thinking many things like why is this kid out here? And how old is he? The kid had brown eyes and short brown hair, he looked around 7-8 months, he was to small to be 9.

"Morgan let's get back, and-"

JJ was cut off when she heard the click of a gun. She and Morgan turned around to see their unsub, Nick Wright.

**Haha, back to Rossi and Hotch.**

"Hotch come here!" Rossi yelled. Hotch walked over to the older agent.

"Yes?"

"Look." Rossi handed Hotch a pile of pictures, " there's more, a box full, and guess what they have in common."

Hotch looked over the pictures and answered, "Reid"

Looking over the pictures once more he noticed one picture, "Reid looks fourteen in this one." Hotch showed the picture to Rossi.

"Wrights been stalking him sense Reid was fourteen, how old is Wright?"

"Just turned 40, which puts Spencer and Nick both in college," Hotch pulled his phone out, and dialed Garcia's number.

_"OMG, did you guys find my Boy Wonder? Pleasee tell me you did Hotch!"_

"Not yet Garcia," Hotch and Rossi heard her sigh, " Garcia can you check if Spencer and our unsub went to the same college?"

_"Of course! Do you think I couldn't?" _After a few minutes of silence and typing Garcia answered, _"Bossman, you are absolutely right about this sicko, they went to the same school but Wright only went for a month before quitting and going to another school."_

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch ended the call and looked at Rossi.

"Well-" Rossi stopped when they heard a gun shot, not really loud but they could hear it faintly. Both started running in the direction of the gunshot.

**Minutes before shot**

JJ shifted the young bit more to her side making sure he was out of line of fire.

"Wright, what do you think you are doing?" Morgan asked.

Nick looked at Morgan then back to JJ, "Well I wanted that boy, the reason I'm out here looking, because I left the door open and he crawled out."

"Nick, I'm sorry but you can't have him." JJ told him.

"You know, you look _exactly _like my ex," he pointed the gun towards her head, "I could kill you and I wouldn't care."

"You don't want to do that Nick." Morgan reasoned.

Nick looked at him again, "You know, you should really shut up or that sweet eight month boy, will get shot. Might even kill him."

JJ tried talking to him this time, "But Nick, I know you wouldn't, he is too much like your kid Spencer, same looks, And age."

He flinched at that, but kept going, "Yes, but I could shoot that pretty little face of yours."

"You're making a bad choice Nick." Morgan said.

Nick pointed the gut at JJ's side that had the kid, and pulled the trigger.

**Oooo, cliff hanger. Sorry about that but I need to save that for next chapter for ideas so I don't get writers block. And I need to sleep, it's almost 1. I was bored and wanted to write so yep this is what came out, random tired Writing. Have to say, longest chapter so far. Anyways, review, follow whatever you like to do. Peace out Peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peeps! How's it going? I'm doing great. Well, last time we saw our hero's JJ, Morgan and Spencer had a run in with the unsub, and when Morgan said something, it made the Usnub angry. Nick pointed the gun at JJ and Spencer. Does Morgan stop him in time? Let's see.**

**Unfortunately, I still do not own Criminal Minds **

Morgan saw it coming, he should of never spoke. He was a very,_very_ lucky man And a very stupid man. He was happy for what actually happened but for what could've happened it didn't make anything up. At first the team was furious for not thinking about his actions, but decided he did what came to mind to try to save two people.

**_Flashback_**

_Nick pointed the gun at JJ and the kid, Morgan quickly knew he shouldn't have spoken. He dove at the man and a shot rang out, somebody yelled. _

_"JJ!" Morgan yelled as he threw the gun somewhere else and put hand cuffs on Nick._

_"I'm fine Morgan," Morgan looked over to see her on the ground with kid on top of her. Morgan walked over and tried grabbing the kid but he screamed. JJ quickly got up and checked him over._

_"He's got a huge cut on his head, a few bruises on his wrist and legs, looks like from rope, and he's freezing. Let's go now." JJ fixed the kid and waited for Morgan. Morgan took oft his jacket and rapped the boy in it. He got Nick, and the gun, and left. _

**End flashback **

Morgan still couldn't believe himself. JJ, Callahan, the two kids, and him were at the hospital. The girl's name was Trina Jackson, which Garcia gave to them when they told her they didn't find Reid. The boy still was a John Doe. The doctor said he was somewhere around eight months after doing a check up and many other things. Though he was small, the doctor said he would grow sometime around 1 year, maybe not until puberty.

Morgan saw Trina's parents take their daughter out. He watched as the kid put his head on JJ's shoulder and slowly let sleep follow. It was nearing 8, and from what he heard of from Hotch and Rossi's interrogation on Nick Wright, who was very open, John Doe escaped sometime around 4. Wright also said that Reid was alive but "was closer then you think," and apparently wouldn't give John Doe's name.

As soon as the kid fell asleep, the doctor started talking.

"Okay, your John Doe is healthy but he needs a better diet, such as eating a tiny bit more. His vocal skills are not the best, mainly making _m,n_, sounds sometimes _e,r_ and sometimes_ I_ sounds, it's kind of all over the place. He couldn't make real words but he is eight months. He can't walk to well either but again he is eight months and will come with time. He does of a minor concussion, and the bruises should fade away."

"Thank you"

"No problem Agents, it was a pleasure meeting him."

The three agents gave a nod and left. Morgan drove the SUV while Callahan sat in the passengers seat, and JJ sat in the back with the boy in her lap.

"Wonder what's his name?" Callahan asked.

"I don't know, maybe Hotch or Rossi found out."JJ answered.

"Last I heard, they were talking to him about how he stalked Reid when Reid was 14."

"How old would Nick be then?" JJ asked this time.

Morgan thought for a moment or two before answering, "21, 22, I believe."

"Crazy world."

"Agree."

The car was silent for only minutes before Morgan's phone went off. The boy started to stir and Morgan cursed at himself. Luckily he didn't wake.

"Morgan."

_"Morgan it's Hotch."_

"Don't worry Hotch, we're almost there."

_"No, we figured out the boy's name, Its Spencer, but he didn't give a last name."_

_"_Doesn't matter, we got a first name."

_"How is Spencer?"_

"He's small for his age, Wright must've hit him in the head, gave him a concussion."

_"Child abuse along with kidnapping, and murder."_

"Did he say what happened to pretty boy?"

_"He told me and Rossi, he's closer then you think."_

"Probably still in Nevada at least."

_"Hopefully."_

"Thanks Hotch, close to the station."

Morgan closed his phone and let out a sigh of relief, knowing or thinking Reid was alive.

"Hotch said the boys name is Spencer."

"Spencer, just like our Reid." JJ said.

"Did he get if Reid is alive?" Callahan asked hoping for a yes he's alive.

"Yes they did, and they got, he's closer then you think."

"So in Nevada."

Morgan nodded his head and kept driving. Ten minutes later they arrived at the station. They walked in to see Hotch and Rossi waiting for them.

"Hey." Morgan said

"So how's Spencer doing," Hotch said growing with concern.

JJ laughed at his concern and answered, "Tired, apparently."

"How long has he been sleeping?" Hotch asked again.

"Sense we left the hospital," Callahan answered.

"Hey Hotch, what is going to happen to Spencer?" JJ asked.

"He will probably go into foster care, seeing there's no parents that filed him missing yet."

JJ looked at Spencer one more time, "Can I adopt him?"

"JJ are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, Spencer doesn't have family that we know of, and this cute little one can't go into foster care."

"What about Will?" Morgan asked.

"Well, me and Will have not seen eye to eye lately, so he took Henry with him down to New Orleans just for the summer until we get everything figured out."

"What about when you go on cases, someone will need to watch him." Callahan said.

"Well, I could get about a week off, Hotch, and figure everything out, and if it leads up to it, I could leave him with Garcia."

"JJ are you sure you can take another child in."

"Yes, I have always wanted a second child."

"Fine, we will get the papers ready, and then you have to sign them."

JJ smiled and held the boy closer to her.

"I'm gonna have two boys now." JJ said to herself. She kissed Spencer's forehead and was happier then ever before.

**Yea! JJ adopted Spencer! The fun part is they don't know it's Spencer Reid. But they will know soon, by the 6 or 7th chapter probably. Well thank you for reading stay tuned for the next chapter. Peach out readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry I have not been updating recently, been really busy. By the way The BAU does not know the baby is Spencer Reid, they think it is a different Spencer, confusing right? Probably should have thought about that before I put it down but to late. But anyways, last time we saw the BAU JJ adopted little Spencer. Here is chapter 5.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

JJ was happy, ecstatic, ready to explode with happiness. In less then one day the team, mainly Garcia and Hotch, managed to get adoption papers, and give Spencer the last name Jareau. The papers were not finalized quite but but would be soo, perks to being FBI. Spencer woke up a few times yesterday but he was groggy. It was 9 in the morning when Spencer was fully awake. The team were still in Nevada, trying to find Reid, but were having no luck. They only had a week left then they would be pulled and another team would work on it.

Spencer was on the bed when he woke. He was in the hotel the team got, but he was not in his room. His room was way neater, and guessing by the clothes and the contents in the room, it was JJ's room or Callahan's. His thoughts were confirmed when JJ walked out from the bathroom.

"Hello, Spencer." JJ said with a smile,"You my little man are now Spencer Jareau."

Spencer was happy when she said "Spencer" but then she said Spencer Jareau, and he was saddened once more. He didn't show his sadness, he kept on smiling. JJ probably adopted him, thinking of her own son, Henry and still didn't know he was Spencer Reid.

JJ looked at her little boy, " So, Spencer want to go get some food, the family is waiting."

Spencer made a "mm" sound and JJ dressed him in jeans, which he didn't want but JJ said she didn't have anything else, and put a purple and gray striped short-sleeved shirt on him, which he liked because of the purple. She carried him to the elevator and the went down to the lobby, and they went into an almost vacant room, only holding an old couple and the team. She carried him over to the table and sat him on her lap.

"So whats Spencer Jareau eating today?" Morgan asked.

"Well he is young so, foods that won't choke him, and will be easy for him." JJ replied.

"Well how about yogurt, and some juice." Hotch pointed over to the spot with the items.

JJ got up and got the items, and sat back down with Spencer. The team sparked a conversation about children and ended up trying to get Spencer to say a word or name. They all ate their food and now were just sitting at the tables. \

"Come on buddy say Morgan," Morgan coached.

"or'n"

"Morgan that boy is not going to say your name," Rossi said.

"Well he isn't going to say Rossi Sometime soon," Morgan fired back.

"My first bet is his first word is JJ, or mommy." Hotch guessed.

"I agree with that.' Callahan said.

"No it has to be Morgan, or Derek." Morgan persisted.

"er'k"

"See I'm getting somewhere." Morgan said again.

JJ chuckled again, "Morgan, I wouldn't count on him saying your name first."

"Well, what about mommy, or mom." Derek suggested.

"I don't know Morgan."

Morgan looked at the boy and started again, "Come on baby boy, say mom."

Spencer looked at his family and tried really hard to say mom, "om"

"Ha! See he's getting somewhere." Morgan happily said.

"Come on Spencer, say mom." Hotch said this time. "Om" Spencer tried.

"Great, now you got Hotch started." Kate laughed.

"Hey, when you get Spencer to say his first word you will be so happy." Hotch said.

JJ looked at her boss and nodded,"I had Henry say his first word, even though it was "Dada" I was still happy."

"Okay, what about mama." Kate said.

"ama."

"He can't get that first letter."

Then Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey baby-girl find anything"

_"No missing reports on this boy and no sign of the adoption papers."_

"Thanks baby-girl"

_"So what are you doing?"_

"Trying to get Spencer to say Mama."

_"Oooo, put me on speaker I, your goddess, will do it."_

Morgan put Garcia on speaker and she started.

_"Okay, Spencer say Ma,"_

"Ma."

_"Say ma,"_

"Ma."

_"Say Mama"_

"Ma-ma, Mama. Mama!" Spencer squealed happily.

_"I told you your goddess could do it."_

"Never doubted you, thanks Garcia."

Morgan ended the call and looked at the team.

"Looks like he didn't say Morgan."

Morgan looked over at a smiley JJ and Spencer, "Doesn't matter anymore, he said mama."

"Reid would be so happy." JJ said.

The team went silent and nodded in agreement. They wondered where their youngest was right now.

"I eid."

"What's that baby boy?"

"I Eid." Spencer said again.

"Come on slowly." JJ coached the young boy.

"I rrr-eeeidd" Spencer slowly said.

"Reid."

"est, I Reid."

The team stood there, mouths agape, surprised. He just said he was Reid. Was it true? The team hurried into JJ's room and put Spencer on the bed. The stood their watching the young before JJ crouched down in front of the boy.

"Reid."

The boy nodded his head quickly, he needed them to know he was Reid. "est."

"Can't believe it's Pretty Boy."

"Me neither." Hotch walked over to the boy and studied him. He had brown hair that was pretty long, but not to long, you could still tell he was a boy. His eyes were a brown, just like Reid's. He pulled the boy into a embrace. He was so happy Reid was okay. Reid was like his son, his family, the team would fall apart without him. Spencer hugged Hotch back.

Hotch pulled back and stood up. Morgan looked at Reid and smiled, "Pretty boy we missed you." Morgan too hugged him and soon the team followed. After the happy moment they called Garcia and told her the news.

_"OMG, My Genius, my junior G-man, is now a mini genius! OMG this is soo, exciting! I'm just going to spoil this kid!"_

"Garcia, we do have to find a cure."

_"Bossman, all the things in Wrights lab were just died water, he had nothing in his system and everything that had been injected into him would be in his bloodstream by now and might not be noticeable now, and Wright wanted to make sure there was no cure."_

The team stood there in shock, she was right there would be nothing left in his system. He had to grow-up again. But then the team thought a little more, they could make his childhood better. They said their goodbyes to Garcia and the team planned while someone watched Spencer. Though he was 30 years old originally, he acted more like a eight month year old, though it was not a surprise for them.

After hours of writing reports about what happened, where Spencer Reid went, and planning a vacation, they figured it all out. Spencer Reid was killed, and they would say they had a private funeral or something and Spencer would still write his mother letters, but couldn't visit her. Spencer was sad at first but went along with it.

At 10 o'clock the team was tired out. They planned everything, and decided their baby boy was going to have fun. Yes, he would have a great childhood.

**Whoop! No cliff hanger! That was my awesome chapter five, and no Little Spencer hasn't met any trouble...yet, but it will happen. By the way if anyone knows any cool places that are in or nearby Nevada. I live no where near it and I need a little help with it Please! Thank you. Review if you want. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, Katie here, with another chapter, sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've been at friends, had soccer things, and I'm sick. Eww, I hate being sick, I'll get through it with little Spencer though. Well enough talk here's the story.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Reid woke up at 7 o'clock sharp. He was confused, and scared, on what was happening. Then he remembered, he fell asleep in JJ's room. He looked to his left and saw a sleeping JJ in the bed with him. He wanted breakfast but he didn't want to wake JJ. He couldn't walk though, so he decided to wake JJ.

"JJ!"

JJ opened her eyes slowly and looked at Spencer, "Good mornin Spence."

"An I Ave ek'fet."

"Breakfast?" JJ questioned.

Spencer nodded his head quickly. He was hungry.

"Fine, I'll get ready, then you get ready. If you comply, you get to pick whatever to want, except for coffee."

Spencer frowned, no coffee? He would die without coffee, but then again, he was wide awake right now he didn't need it he just wanted sugar.

JJ took a shower and got dressed then gave Spencer a bath. She dressed Spencer with a purple short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and Purple shoes,he looked adorable. She picked Spencer up and carried him downstairs to the lobby. When they saw the team a brightly colored Garcia stood out with her bright blue dress.

JJ walked right behind Garcia, and told the team to be quiet. She looked over to Spencer who knew what to do.

"Ar'tia."

Garcia whipped around to see Spencer. She flew out of her seat and grabbed the boy.

"OMG! Your _so _adorable! I love you my mini genius! Wow, you need a haircut, and I got you something, of course." Garcia reached into her bag and pulled out a stuffed dog. It was brown and white dog and Spencer loved it.

"What's his name?" Rossi asked.

"Is am' is A'ollo."

"Aollo?" Morgan questioned. Spencer laughed.

"No, A-p-ollo."

"Apollo, who's that? He questioned again.

"E' is te god of 'usic, 'oety, nd so on."

"His speech impediment is adorable too!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, the god of what?" Morgan asked.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Ou i's (guys) awe 'opeless."

Morgan laughed, "We're 'opeless."

Hotch laughed at his family, "Garcia, let Spencer pick his food."

Garcia let out a huff, "Can't I just hold him and squeeze him forever?"

"No." Hotch chuckled at the gleeful blonde.

"Fine, I guess he can eat."

"Okay, Spence, what do you want, remember no hard foods, your teeth are still growing in." JJ told him.

"Otay, I 'ill 'ake te 'affle nd oc'at ilt."

"Look at Reid, no coffee for once." Morgan joked.

"Its 'ot Eid any'ore, its Areau nd Ause I on't need it, ou do." Spencer said.

"I Don't need it I just like it."

"Ure, at's the 'ase, maybe, ou're gettin old."

Morgan glared at the boy, Spencer and everyone else laughed.

"I'm not getting old pretty boy."

"nd I'm te eater (easter) unny."

"I'm not!" Morgan whined.

"Okay my chocolate thunder you're going to stress yourself out." Garcia told him.

"Fine, won't say anything else."

Hotch walked back over to the table with his and Spencer's food. Spencer's food was cut into small pieces so he wouldn't choke, and drowned in syrup.

"Hey Hotch why didn't you get me anything?" Morgan asked, jokingly.

"Because you are still young." Hotch replied.

"See, not getting old."

Hotch smirked, "Morgan, you're getting old, lets face it."

Morgan frowned, "Baby Girl, your on my side right? Kate? Rossi?"

"Sorry, Morgan, agreeing with Hotch." Rossi answered.

Callahan nodded her head, "I have to agree with Hotch too, sorry Morgan."

Morgan looked at Garcia, "Sorry Chocolate Thunder, you're outnumbered, I'm on Hotch's side."

"Well..."

"Ell ut?"

Morgan looked at Spencer, "I think you won them over because of how cute you are."

"No, because it's true." JJ replied.

"And he is adorable, with his long hair, his face, and how he talks." Garcia added. Spencer smirked at the agent.

Morgan huffed, "I'm saying no more in this conversation, for real." The team laughed. "Good idea," Kate replied.

**10:00 A.M.**

After eating breakfast, going upstairs, more planning and packing, the team was ready to go. They all got in their SUVs and started driving to their plane. Luckily, Spencer fell asleep, so everything would be easier. Minutes passed and soon they were nearing the jet. After almost a half-an-hour of driving they reached their destination. They climbed aboard the jet and got ready for the short ride. They could have taken the SUVs but if Spencer woke up and saw they were still in the car, he would have figured everything out, and that would be hours of driving, so they took the jet.

They got settled on the plane and did their usual things, Morgan put his headphones in, Hotch and Rossi started a conversation about what they were going to do with Spencer, and Kate and JJ were talking about the trip. Spencer was set in JJ's lap the entire time. They were all excited about their vacation, they were going to a place that would be fun for everyone. Especially Spencer. They were going to a fun, exciting place. They were going to Disneyland.

**Yeah! Another chapter. This would have been up sooner but I was very busy, and the internet cord was eaten by my bunny and no one noticed until my dad found him chewing on the cord. Silly rabbits. Well, sorry for the short chapter this was just a filler, needed to give something out or people would have gone crazy. Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing, love reviews, and much more, Peace out readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers, here is the amazing chapter 7. Sorry for not adding this chapter sooner, I've been busy. I hope you like my story so far, it has 31 followers which is amazing, and hope you like this chapter. By the way I have never been to Disneyland so I don't know much about it, sorry if something is off or anything I'm just kind of looking things up.**

**I do not Own the Amazing Criminal Minds **

When the jet landed Spencer just woke up. The team was grateful, he woke up just on time. After a short ride, and some walking, they reached their suite, with a half-awake Spencer, they opened the door and Spencer woke up right away. They put their stuff down and all got settled in. They had gotten three bedrooms, which ment six beds luckily, Spencer and JJ would share a bed and Kate would sleep in the same room. Hotch shared a bedroom with Rossi, and Garcia was with Morgan.

"Dit it aw'tome you i's(guys)." Spencer exclaimed. He looked around the room.

"Yes it is Pretty Boy, Baby Girl how did you pay for this?" Everyone stared at Garcia. "I got my ways, just be happy."

Everyone gave her one more look and shrugged it off. "Hurry my lovelies, the park closes at 8:00 and adventure park closes at 9, it's 2, hurry it up."

"Okay baby girl just chill, we're hurrying." Morgan laughed. After a few minutes the team started down and started to decide where to go first.

"Well, we could go to Innoventions first then when we're done then we can go to..."

" We 'an o to Iwates Of te Awibbean!" Spencer yelled.

"Ok, remember we have a week here, so we don't want to do everything in two days," Hotch said.

"Otay, aybe we tan do Isney Land 'oday nd ore toawo (tomorrow) den, we tan do awe own dings, me wit a dwown up, den Adventuwe Land."

"Sounds good to me," Kate agreed. The team set off for Innoventions, when they got there it was 2:35, mainly because they kept stopping to look at something.

"Dis is so tool." Spencer said.

"Yes it is Pretty Boy." Morgan replied.

Spencer looked around and saw someone he wanted to talk to, Captain America, though he knew it was just a man dressed up in a suit, it was still cool to talk to them. Right?

"JJ!" Spencer cried out. Hotch looked at him, "Spencer remember call JJ mama or mom, and no last names." Spencer nodded, "Sowey." He mumbled.

"It's okay." Hotch said.

"Mama, wook it's Aptain Amew'ca!" He pointed to the man.

"Wanna go see him?" Spencer nodded, "You guys go look around." JJ told the rest of The team. The team walked off while Spencer and JJ walked up to 'Captain America'

"Aptain Amew'ca!" Spencer yelled.

The man turned around and smiled at Spencer, "Well hello to you too. What's your name?"

"I'm 'Pencew."

He smiled again, "Well hello Spencer, as you know I'm Captain America."

Spencer just nodded his head not knowing what to say.

"I think I made a new friend today."

"Spence say bye to Captain America, we got to catch up to Uncle Der and Aunt Pen." Spencer nodded and JJ walked away, Spencer waved goodbye to him as they walked. Spencer knew it was going to be a good day.

**8:30 P.M. ****Disney California Adventure Park **

The team stood and watched the World of Color light up. Spencer was on Hotch's shoulders to see the lights and we was amazed by the beautiful colors flashing through the sky. Today for Spencer was amazing, he went everywhere at Innoventions, he went to the Pirates of the Caribbean, ate at PCH grill, and a lot more. Ten minutes through the show, Spencer was starting to get tired. JJ noticed and told Hotch, who lifted Spencer off of his shoulders and gave to JJ.

"Not tiwed, ma..*yawn* ..ma." JJ started to rock Spencer. twenty minutes through the show, Spencer was asleep. JJ told the group and they walked back to the hotel. They all took showers, except for Spencer who had to get a bath, and fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds.

**Somewhere unknown**

He watched as they walked back to where ever, probably to their hotels. He watched only minutes ago when the little boy was handed back to his mother. The tall black haired guy couldn't be the father, none of the guys could. The supposed mother couldn't be either, if anything the brown haired women would be the boy's mother, but maybe he takes after his father.

The large group walked to their hotel and that's when he stopped following them, he couldn't be seen, everything would be ruined. He nodded the boy and the brown haired women, or the blonde haired women, which ever one was more like the boy. But he would find out soon, he just needed to make sure it happened. Then he would wait until both were alone and then take them. Yes it would all work out, but he would wait until later. Until then, he would find out everything about the two women. Yes, it was perfect.

**Well there is your short but adorable chapter. Spencer is so happy, but that won't last long. Wonder who is gonna be the random stalker dude, I'm just gonna make it up as I go. Again I'm sorry for the long wait, I would've posted sooner but my tablet died and I forgot to save, note to self: save every time you get to. Yes I use a tablet to type, my tablet has auto correct so it helps, sometimes, with my bad spelling and grammar. Thank you for reading, Peace out My readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, Katie is back! Here is chapter 8, and I know they random stalker thing is done a lot but I do best writing that kind of stuff. Anyways here is chapter 8. And sorry for big time gaps, I have no experience with Disneyland so hope you like.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

Spencer woke up first next to JJ or mom. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. He think the clock read 7:01, luckily his vision wasn't to bad now. He needed to wake up JJ. He wasn't tired and he was hungry.

"JJ." He wispered and she didn't move.

"JJ," He said a bit louder and still nothing.

He did a new tactic, something she might respond better with, "Mama."

She stired a little and mumbled something, Spencer tried again, louder.

"Mama." He lightly shook her and she opened her eyes. "Spence I wanted to sleep longer."

" Ut I hun'we." He stared at her face and she smirked. "Fine, I guess I'll get up but the others might want food too, so we might want to wake them up too." She stood up and stretched and looked back to Spencer.

"Who do we wake up first?"

"Ate."

"Kate, sure why not, how about you wake her up while I get ready."

JJ picked up Spencer and put him on Kates Bed.

"Ate." He said.

She didn't move so he tried again, "Ate."

No movement, this was going to be a long morning.

**10:00 A.M.**

The team walked out of The Catal Restaurant. The group had left at 9 o'clock or so, mainly because Derek wouldn't get up claiming he needed beauty either way, they had an amazing breakfast and now were on their way to do something fun.

"I still believe Pretty Boy should go into the Haunted Mansion. It wasn't scary." Morgan said.

The team sighed, this had happened yesterday. Sometime after lunch Morgan wanted to go into the Haunted Mansion, to see if it was scary, and only Kate agreed to go. Spencer was asked almost 100 times and he replied the same way, "it ill e too awk."

"Was it awk?" Morgan slumped his shoulders, "I'll be there." He encouraged.

"Ope. You kno' it ill e too 'awk." Morgan sighed.

"How about we go do something ," JJ said.

The group nodded and decided on several different places and things to do.

**Hours Later**

By the time started to go back to their hotel Spencer was asleep in Garcia's arms, after she somehow managed taking him from Morgan. They unlocked the hotel room and everyone got ready for bed. After minutes the only one awake were Hotch and Rossi.

"The kid seems to be enjoying himself." Rossi wispered, even though they were in their own room they didn't want to wake everyone else up.

"How long before he breaks though?" Hotch questioned, Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"He was a full grown adult fully capable of taking care of himself, then he turned into a 8 month old and doctors didn't even relise that he was injected with something, he is going to freak out sooner or later." Hotch explained.

"But until then let him have fun."

"He won't be happy though when he competely realizes that he may have to grow up all over again." Hotch said.

"I have a felling though it will be good for him, he didn't have a great childhood, and I see you smiling more."

"This turned out to be pretty good." Rossi nodded in agreement.

Saying good nights to each other and going to their own beds they fell asleep instantly.

**Stalker Dude**

He was slightly excited, he found out the boy's first name, Spencer. He narrowed it down to the brown haired women and the blonde, both were holding him and he heard "Mama" at somepoint, and he thought it was directed at the blonde. JJ, is what he heard during their lunch, so he thought that JJ, the blonde, was Spencer's mother. But where was the dad? He needed to find out their last names and do more research.

**Well that was short. This was mainly a filler type, because I'm really just thinking either skipping to the end of the week or making the vacation end early, probably skipping to the end of the ****week. Thank you for reading, Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Stop, collaborate, and listen! I am back with a brand new chapter! Sorry about that random beginning but I am tired but hyper, its one in the morning and I can't sleep so I'm writing. Sorry for any mistakes. And I am going to the end of the week I never been anywhere like Disneyland so I have no clue what it's like.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**End of the week.**

JJ carried a very tired Spencer off the plane and into a SUV. Placing him into a car seat they went to the station, got their vehicles and drove home. Walking into the house, she needed to put Spencer somewhere. She didn't want to put him in Henry's bed because he might fall and two, she feel like she would replacing Henry.

She walked upstairs and put him in Henry's bed real quick, she pulled out the old playpen of Henry's. She had given Henry's crib away because of some reason but kept the playpen making it comfortable she put it in her room. Quickly going back and getting Spencer she put him in the playpen. He looked adorable in the little playpen. It was a very colorfull playpen, Garcia gave her it so she wouldn't get "a boring one."

It was 10 o'clock and JJ was tired. Tomorrow she had off to get situated with Spencer, so she could go out and get a few things. Garcia had told her that she wanted to help with getting Spencer things, and JJ needed to make sure she didn't go over board like with Henry. She thought about getting him a crib and noticed it would be a pain because he would not want to sleep in one. Tomorrow she had a long day. She turned on her bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Morning**

Morning came to quickly for JJ. She woke up at 7 A.M. to Spencer yelling her name.

"JJ!"

"I'm awake Spence, jeez. Are you hungry?" A half-awake JJ asked.

" 'es! I een steamin' ou name fo a houw." Spencer looked disappointed at JJ.

"Well I'm awake now," she got up and picked up Spencer from his playpen and carried him downstairs.

"I did ou 'ut me in da paypen?" He asked once they reached the kitchen.

"Because you are an eight month old baby, and you could fall and get hurt." She replied.

"Ut I a gown man." He looked at her with a angered but sad face.

"But your the size of a eight month." Spencer was quiet and didn't answer. JJ walked over to the fridge and looked for food for him. "Well how about some cheerios and yogurt?"

"Ood I 'uess." Grabbing the cheerios and some yogurt she put them down on the table and she grabbed a bowl and spoon. Sitting down she put Spencer on her lap and poured a small amount of cheerios in the bowl. She opened the yogurt, and Spencer quickly grabbed some of the cheerios.

"And we are going shopping with Garcia later." Spencer coughed and turned to JJ.

"Ut she ill 'o twazy!"

"That's why we are going with her. I don't want her going overboard. Or buying something cute without me."

"At if I on't lite fa tute fing?" Spencer challenged.

"I have a feeling Garcia will find her ways." Spencer sighed and JJ laughed.

"Okay, well we are getting more food that you can eat, a highchair, a crib, stroller, toys, and many other things."

"I on't want a stwollew ow a cwib, ow anyfin 'aby lite." Spencer said.

"If you saw a little kid your size sleeping in only a playpen, walked or was only carried or had to sit in a chair by themselves, wouldn't you be worried."

Spencer thought about it and put Henry in that situation, and he didn't like it. "Otay, I 'uess I need fat stuff."

"That is what I thought, now how about we give you a bath and get you ready for our day out?"

Spencer nodded and finished some more food and he was done. JJ cleaned up and took him into the bathroom. After the bath, which Spencer only had one moment of rebellion, he got dressed. JJ put him in Henry's old clothes. He was wearing an orange shirt with a dinosaur on it, a pair of light blue jeans and black shoes. JJ put a black jacket on him, and combed down his small amount of hair he had so far. By the time they were done it was 9 o'clock.

"Hen ill Awtia 'et hewe?"

"Uh, soon, but remember call me mommy or mama, and call Garcia Penny or Auntie Pen, cause I know she will love that."

"Otay." Seconds later a knock was heard at the door, "That must be her."

**Well here is chapter 9. I would add more but I'm tired and my hand is falling asleep and it won't wake up. And guys I am sorry but I competely forgot about Jack. I was going to ask you guys what should I do because I think that Hotch would've brought Jack with him to Disney and I feel bad. Anyways peace out Peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Peeps! And I haven't done tbut thank you to every follower and person who reviewed you guess keep me going and thank you for your support. Anyways here is chapter 10 of Understand.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

_"Hen ill Awtia 'et hewe?"_

_"Uh, soon, but remember call me mommy or mama, and call Garcia Penny or Auntie Pen, cause I know she will love that." _

_"Otay." Seconds later a knock was heard at the door, "That must be her."_

JJ opened the door to see a bright sparkling Garcia. Garcia looked down at Spencer and picked him up and hugged him.

"Garcia calm dowm." JJ laughed.

"But look at him," she fixed Spencer so he was on her hip, "he has a little dinosaur shorthand tiny shoes and he is _so _adorable with his hair and-"

JJ cut her off," Okay he is adorable but we should get going."

"Oh Jayje I already been thinking about this our little Genius is going to have a wonderful second childhood."

Spencer looked at the two then, "Ut fewe (their) goin' to find a cuwe fo' me."

JJ took Spencer and looked at him, "Spence when they took your blood they found nothing in you and they are looking at the small amount Nick left behind but they aren't sure there is a cure right now."

Spencer lip started to quiver and JJ hugged him close. Garcia quickly said something before he started to cry, "Hey, genius don't cry, you aren't going to school when your older, you are staying in the BAU, Hotch talked about it and you will still be on these cases but you get to stay with your goddess, and think about it, you will have a great childhood, especially with me."

Spencer smiled a little bit and was happy he still got to be in the BAU. Though he had to stay at Quantico, he still got to work. As long as he got to work, he would be happy.

After seeing her little genius smile she smiled, " Now how about we go shopping."

The trio got into the car, Spencer was in a car seat that used to be Henry's but it was falling apart. After a half an hour they reached the store. JJ got Spencer out and started to carry him into the store. They walked in and started to search for what they needed. Going down the first isle full of cribs JJ looked for one. Garcia had wondered off somewhere else so Spencer and JJ were alone in the isle, except for one guy who scared Spencer.

"Hey Spence you okay?" Spencer didn't even realize that JJ had picked out a crib and put it in the cart. JJ adjusted Spencer and started to push the cart forward. "You tan put me in fa tawt." Spencer told JJ.

"Spence, you're really small for your age and I don't want you to get hurt." She replied.

"I'm a 'ig 'oy, I won't get huwt." Spencer started to pout.

"I'm sorry Spence, but as your guardian I will not let you get hurt." She smiled at Spencer and kept going.

**Later**

JJ, Spencer and Garcia went into the last isle and started looking for a car seat for Spencer. Garcia had gotten clothes and toys for Spencer and JJ had gotten eveything but the car seat. It took a long time because Spencer needed to change his diaper but he wouldn't let that happen, it took almost 10 minutes before he finally gave in. Garcia was now holding Spencer while JJ looked at the car seats.

"Yes!" JJ said happily.

"What?" Garcia asked.

JJ turned towards the two, "The car seat up there is the same brand Henry had, it was an amazing car seat."

"Why 'on't we jut use fa caw teat in fa caw?" Spencer asked he was really starting to get bored, tired and hungry.

"I would but that one is slightly broken after years of abuse." She said sadly.

She tried to reach it but it was just out of reach for her. She sighed, "We are going to need a staff member."

"You girls need help?" A male voice asked.

They turned to see a tall man. He had brown hair and what looked like blue eyes. "Yes we need that car seat up there." Garcia said.

They man smiled and walked over and got the car seat, he was pretty tall, maybe a bit taller than Hotch. JJ Crabbe the car seat and put it in the cart.

"Thank you." JJ said.

"Your welcome..."

"JJ, that's Penelope and this is my son, Spencer." She was hesitant on telling him Spencer's name but just told him so it wouldn't be awkward or anything.

"Well, hello Spencer."He waved to Spencer and Spencer hid in Garcia's shirt.

"Spencer say hi." Garcia said. He shook his head. "He is just a bit shy."

The man laughed, "I'm Steven by the way."

"Well Steven, we better get going, thank you for your help." The trio walked away. Paying for everything they put eveything in the car. They went home and it was 11:49. Gar ia helped set everything up. The crib went in her room the highchair in the kitchen, the stroller and car seat in the car. They toys were placed in JJ's room and the living room in little bins. At 12:13 everything was set up and Garcia left. JJ fed Spencer and put him down in his crib for his nap. He was put in 's thumb ended up in his mouth and he was holding the toy dog, Apollo, Garcia got him. JJ tired, fell asleep on the bed in minutes.

**Stalker Dude**

He looked at the door of the house, he wanted to go in but wasn't sure if it was time, he saw Penelope leave minutes ago, and he knew JJ was asleep along with Spencer. He saw them threw the window. He was getting impatient, and he needed them. Though they seemed to be in some sort of team. Maybe the FBI, he saw her badge on the dresser, and her little family or team seemed dangerous. All the men were protective over the little boy and most likely his mother too.

Maybe he could just do it tomorrow. He was worried that her team or whatever might find him. They wouldn't think it was him though, only JJ and Penelope saw him, and he didn't give his real name. JJ was cautious unlike Penelope. He would just need to get in grab JJ first then Spencer. Or he could threaten JJ. Either way he would get them, they will be his.

**Well, there is chapter ten. Now I have a question for you guys, if you could de-age three members of the team, who would it be and what age would you make them? Weird question but my sister and I were talking about it. I chose Spencer, Morgan and Garcia ages 8 months, 3 and 4 years. Anyways, Peace out peeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello peeps! Katie is here with chapter 11 for Understand. Sorry I haven't updated my internet was having problems. Anyways.. here is chapter 11.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Spencer woke up to someone grabbing him, he looked up to see the guy from the store, Steven. His first reaction was to fight, he kicked his little legs and and arms but Steven had no troubles. Spencer's next reaction, scream.

"MAMA!" He yelled, then Steven pressed his hand against his face.

JJ woke up and saw the guy from the store with Spencer. "Steven?" She asked quietly.

'Steven' chuckled, "Not quite."

"Look, you can get out of this, just let go of Spencer and leave." She negotiated.

He laughed again, "I don't think so." He pulled out a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it at Spencer.

"Follow me, don't make a noise, or anything or Spencer will die." He said quickly.

JJ looked around for her gun but it was on her nightstand and she wouldn't have enough time to get it but it wouldn't hurt to try. She got off the bed and started to reach for her gun.

"You touch that gun and I will pull this trigger faster then you can even blink." He pressed the gun harder to Spencer's head. Spencer made a small whimper, and JJ stopped.

He smirked at her, "Now follow me." JJ followed 'Steven' down the stairs and outside.

"Open the door and grab the tape." JJ did what she was told. Pulling out duct tape, she handed it to 'Steven' he switched Spencer to his right arm with his gun and started to tape JJ's hands together.

"Get in the car." She slowly got in and sat in the passengers seat. He went to the other side and sat in the front seat with Spencer in his lap. Locking the doors he pulled out of the drive way and sped off.

"So, if your name isn't Steven what should I call you?" JJ asked.

He smiled, "You can call me anything Sweetheart."

JJ took a deep breath trying not to role her eyes, "What's your real name."

"Let's say, Josh."

While JJ and Josh talked, Spencer started a plan. If he could get to JJ he might be able to release her hands from the tape and she might be able grab the gun.

"Mama." He said trying to get to JJ.

"No your staying with me." Josh pulled Spencer closer.

Spencer looked between Josh and JJ and tried to get to JJ again, but Josh pulled him closer again.

"I wan' mama!" Spencer screamed.

"Let me see him, he's scared and confused." JJ said trying to get Spencer.

Josh pulled Spencer away and pulled out his gun. With one hand on the steering wheel and Spencer the other holding the gun Spencer decide to do something. Spencer bit the man and he screamed. Taking his chance he tried to get to JJ. But the man was faster throwing the gun onto the floor, he pulled Spencer over and kept on driving.

Spencer realizing his plan failed he did his best next thing, cry. He made his lip quiver and started to cry, though at first it seemed fake, Josh seemed to hate it no matter what. He handed Spencer over to JJ, Spencer smiled and sat in JJ's lap. He started to try to take off the tape but it didn't work, his small fingers and him being tired didn't help him at all.

"It's okay Spence, go to sleep." JJ whispered to him. He shook his head no but his eyelids started to droop soon enough he was asleep.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. JJ looked at the clock in the car, it was around two o'clock when Josh kidnapped them. Now it was nearing three, so they have been driving for almost an hour. Josh turned right into a rocky drive way. The house was a bit further back with trees surrounding it

The car came to a stop and Spencer started to slowly wake up. "It's okay Spence." JJ whispered to him. Josh got out of the car and walked over to JJ's side. He opened the door and pulled JJ and Spencer out of the car. He grabbed the gun from the floor and pushed it into JJ's back.

The house was a nice white color and had two stories. Josh opened the door and pushed JJ into the house, Inside was pitch black.

"Okay sweetheart, now give me Spencer." JJ looked where she thought Josh was.

"He's scared he should probably stay with me." She saw a dark figure come towards here then it was in her face.

"Fucking hand me our son." He ripped Spencer out of JJ's hands.

"MAMA!" Spencer struggled in the man's hands.

"He's not your son!" JJ screamed at him.

"Now he is." Josh pulled out the handgun, and in one swift movement, JJ went unconscious.

**Okay, sorry again for not updating, my internet is having problems, stupid Windstream. But I hope you like I was having battles with myself for what should happen so I came up with this, sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, Peace out peeps!**


	12. Important Note to Readers

**Okay sorry this is not an update like you were probably hoping for but I'm going to be re-writing some chapters. The main reason is so the story will be a little better, or at least there won't be as many typos but I will be updating and renewing older chapters because I don't like them. **

**Another thing I will try to update this story as soon as possible. Again sorry this is not an actual update, but just wanted to say that I will be fixing old chapters. So, peace out my peeps, Katie out.**


	13. Important

Hello my wonderful readers, sorry that this is not a chapter but I need to talk to you guys. I've decided I'm going to delete this story, for many different reasons. When I started this story I was young, and I was inexperienced. Since then I have grown and matured and I'm slightly better than before when it comes to writing. I don't like how this story (Including my other one) turned out and I don't like anything about either of them. **(A/N: This exact same thing is going on both of my stories just an FYI in case you read both of them) **

I also have changed as a person and my writing style and creativity have also changed. I'm slightly older now, and I'm better than what I was before. When I was writing this story and my other one I was young, depressed and I didn't like myself or anything that I did. Writing stories was one of the few ways I could express myself, but my negativity would often leak onto my stories or any of my writing. Writing a new chapter became a hassle for me and I hated to do it because writing wasn't even fun for me anymore. But times have changed since then, I'm older, more mature, smarter, and I've learned and I've practiced my writing skills since then. Even though I'm still depressed and I have my few issues that I'm working on, I'm going to try and redo both of my stories or at least one of them for now.

Times have changed and I'm a better person, and honestly I lost my interest in my current stories. I can do better, at least I think I can, and I would rather produce a story I love to make and write rather than a story I hate. Both of these stories that I was writing bring back bad memories and bad thoughts. Even though I'm still struggling every day, writing comes easier now and no matter what I'm making it makes me happy. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I can't continue with either of my stories. This story and this note will stay up until a week or so has passed. I want to make sure all my readers read this and understand why I did this. If you have any questions you can message me, or if you have any suggestions you can message me or comment your suggestion. Anything is welcome.

I hope you all understand, I love you all, peace out.

-Katiebug27


End file.
